


Jeune, belle et bronzée

by malurette



Category: Les Nombrils | The Bellybuttons (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: But not in a sexual way - Freeform, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Flash Fic, Horny Teenagers, Teenage Rebellion, fuck those homophobic parents, mixed race character
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Quelle importance si leurs peaux n'ont pas la même nuance, tant qu'elles appartiennent à la même culture ?





	Jeune, belle et bronzée

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Jeune, belle et bronzée  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Les Nombrils   
> **Personnages/Couple :** Mégane/Vicky  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Delaf & Dubuc et le titre est emprunté à une phrase très mal tournée de Berlusconi concernant Obama ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** o3, « _interracial couple_ » pour Femslash February  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tomes 6-7  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Vicky est jeune, belle et bronzée, comme pourrait dire un gros rustre qui ne la connaît pas. À l'école, elle est populaire et on sait qu'elle est riche, sans savoir forcément qui est son père. Elle a le nez pointu et le sens de la manipulation de sa mère, des cheveux tout bouclés qui pourraient être le fait d'un coiffeur habile, et un teint mat qui pourrait venir d'une cabine à UV.   
Il se trouve que quand on mélange une peau blanche et une peau noire, le résultat est plus clair que la moyenne des deux, et comme il y a moins de gens de descendance africaine dans cette province  
que, par exemple, dans le pays voisin, ceux qui la croisent n'y pensent pas immédiatement. Elle pourrait simplement être une beauté des îles lointaines qui leur accorde la grâce de sa présence... 

Mégane qui l'a connue comme voisine avant de devenir sa camarade de classe sait à quoi ressemblent ses deux parents, et puisqu'ils forment un ménage mixte elle aurait cru qu'ils auraient l'esprit plus ouvert sur pas mal de question. Elle se demande vaguement pourquoi une des deux moitiés serait plus importante que l'autre quand on parle de mélange, mais n'y passe pas longtemps : ça n'est pas son combat, elle a autre chose à quoi penser dans l'immédiat. Genre, leur étroitesse d'esprit à la mesure de celle de ses propres parents. Les sales vaches, tous autant qu'ils sont !

Le plus important pour elle, c'est que Vicky est sexy en diable telle qu'elle est. Elle ne se préoccupe pas d'où elle vient, elle veut seulement savoir si elle peut s'éloigner des idées de merde de leurs parents respectifs, et surtout... ce qu'elles pourraient faire ensemble. Et si révolutionner le monde ça commence par enlever sa petite culotte...


End file.
